Chance Meetings
by Rose.Petals.In.April
Summary: One moment changes everything for two people. After being stuck in an elevator Tommy and Sophia find their lives changed. A fire has been lit and now neither will ever be the same. Fate pulls the strings as different group of people find love in Chance Meetings.


AN: I got this idea from a story I was reading where two people got stuck in an elevator and I thought how great of idea that was and decided to do my own story about two people getting stuck in an elevator. I hope you guys liked it as much as I do. Once I started writing I just couldn't stop. The chapter is much longer than I planned, but I love it reguardless. I do not own any of the music that Tommy will be singing through out the book nor do I own any of the Walking Dead characters besides my OCs.

* * *

Tommy packs up his guitar as the next band takes the stage. The adrenaline from being on stage was still running through his body. He was hot and sweaty from stage lights, his throat was sore from the long use of it, and his fingers tingled from playing the guitar for two hours, but it only made Tommy smile. Music was his first love. There is not a single thing in the world that can outdo the rush and pleasure he gets from being in the spotlight. It was better than drugs. Better than alcohol. Hell, it was better than sex. Of course, his uncle would say otherwise, but for Tommy, this was his dream. He didn't care if he never went big and stayed playing in this hotel for the rest of his life, he just wanted to play and be on stage. He didn't care where he played or who he played to. It was enough just being on stage with the audience before him.

"Nice show, Dixon." Tommy smiled as he stood up, but that smile began to falter as he looked at the hotel manager. He had a nervous look in his eyes and he couldn't stop playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Look, Tommy, you're a good kid and you got talent."

"But?" Tommy asks, already dreading this conversation.

"Well, the hotel thinks that it should be hiring… professionals to play with the hotel getting more attention." Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Professionals?"

"Yeah, you know, real musicians." That was like a punch to the stomach. He barely could breathe. Was this really happening? "You understand don't you?" Tommy glared at the man, causing the man to flinch. The man was a short, overweight, balding man who didn't have any balls, but Tommy wasn't looking for a fight. Nothing he did would change a thing. He was fired and some 'professionals' were in.

"Don't worry, Frank, I got it." Tommy says, his voice was cold as ice. "Have a nice night." He grabs his jacket and makes his way for the exit. All the previous happiness and energy fled out of him and all that was left was a feeling of hurt, disappointment, and anger. He couldn't get a break. Tonight was going so great. Tommy should have known it wouldn't last. The hotel had paid well and with the number of celebrity guests that always checked in Tommy thought it was a gig of a lifetime, of course, it wouldn't last. Nothing ever did.

Tommy pushes the button for the elevator, his mood completely sour. "Professionals." Tommy mumbled irritably. "Fucking pussy." He grumbled as the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside, leaned his guitar against the wall and pushed the button for the lobby.

"Hold the elevator!" Tommy lifts his head as he sees a girl rushing down the hall. Tommy moved quick, pushing his booted foot between the doors, causing it to spring back open before it could close completely. "Thank you." The girl was breathless, her brown hair was in disarray, her brown eyes were wide, and she was slightly sweaty like she ran a marathon. Not that Tommy was any better, his hair was soaked in sweat and his white t-shirt stuck to his skin like glue.

"Which floor?" Tommy asks, his voice low and quiet.

"I'm going to the lobby." The girl was still breathing heavily, but she seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"In a rush?" Tommy asks as he leans against the wall of the elevator.

"Yeah, my date is waiting in the lobby and I'm already really late." The girl says, her breathing starting to level out. Tommy hummed in response as the elevator slowly made it's decent. They were on the fifteenth floor, so they had a long way to go. "What about you? We're you heading to?" Tommy glances away from the panel where he was watching the number count down and glanced over at the girl. He took the moment to look her over better. She had a simple black dress that flattered her curves and hugged her breasts. She had a pair of strappy heels along with it and a small black clutch. Her hair fell to her waist and was still very much a wild mess, while her pale freckled face was still gleaming with slight sweat. "What?" Tommy could do two of things, one he could be polite and ignore her state of disarray or two he can help her out by pointing it out so her date doesn't see her like that. He decided option two was better, better to have her embarrassed in front of him than her date. He pulled out the handkerchief that he always had for when he was on stage and held it out to her. Her face turns bright red as she took it. "I look like a mess right?" Tommy was surprised at the question. She was embarrassed, but unlike most girls, Tommy has seen she wasn't getting upset.

"Better than me probably." Tommy answers, running a hand through his hair before grimaces at the sweat-soaked hair. His hair was cut short, but that didn't stop it from being gross and sweaty. The girl giggles as she looked at Tommy, causing his eyes to snap towards her.

"You do look a bit of a mess." Tommy can't help, but smile. The girl definitely wasn't shy, but she also wasn't pushy or overbearing.

"Just came from a gig." Tommy says, motioning towards his guitar.

"Oh, you play here?"

"Used to." Tommy didn't mean to snap, but the burning anger from before hasn't totally subsided.

"Oh." Tommy sighs and turns to her about to apologize when the elevator turned pitch black. A piercing alarm filled the elevator before the emergency lights came on. "W-What just happened?"

"I think the elevator stopped." Tommy says as he looks at the elevator's front panel where the emergency red light was flashing and the numbers for the floor no longer were visible on the small screen.

"No, no, this can't be happening." Tommy could hear the panic in the girl's voice along with her breathing picking up.

"I'm sure it'll get back up and running soon."

"Y-Y-yeah, of c-course." Tommy glances over at her to see her eyes wide with fear and panic.

"Hey, it's okay. This kind of thing happens occasionally. This hotel is kind of cheap when it comes to its maintenance, but I'm sure someone will show up fix it soon enough." He could see tears starting in the girl's eyes.

"I'm claustrophobic." Of course she was. It'd only make sense for her to be. What else could go wrong? Tommy curses under his breath as he looks back at the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Sophia."

"I'm Tommy. Did you grow up here? In Atlanta?" He asks, trying to get the girl's mind off of the current situation. He pulled out his phone to check it, but there wasn't any signal, he did, however, have a message. "Crap."

"No signal?"

"Uh…" Tommy glances up. "No, no single, but my dad called. Must have been when I was on stage." Tommy pushes play on the message and puts the phone to his ear to listen.

"Hey Tommy, just calling to see time you'll be home at. A storm's supposed to be hitting Atlanta in an hour. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me when you get this."

"Fuck." Tommy swears as he resists the urge to throw the phone.

"What's wrong?" He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to.

"A storm was supposed to hit Atlanta. I'm guessing the power is out and that's why the elevator stopped."

"What does that mean?" Tommy tosses his leather jacket onto his guitar case before sitting down against the wall of the elevator.

"That means we'll more than likely be here for awhile." He looks up at her. "Minds well get comfortable." He motions to the spot beside him, which she took. She took off her heels and begins rubbing her feet. "You okay?"

"Running in heels isn't exactly beneficial to my feet. I kind of wish I did miss the elevator now." Tommy sighs and leans his head back.

"You and me both."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you play me a song?" He glances over at her. "I just need something to distract me."

"Yeah, sure." Tommy grabs his case and unzips it to pull out his acoustic. "What did you want to hear?"

"What do you know?"

"A lot of rock music and the occasional country song."

"Play something rock, but soothing. Not…"

"Not Marilyn Manson or Disturbed?" Sophia smiles.

"No."

"Okay, let me think." Tommy situated his guitar on his lap, Sophia moving some in order not to be in his way. He strummed his guitar for a moment, trying to think of a song. "The sun is gone and the flowers rot." Tommy begins as he strums the cords for the song. "Words are spaces between us. And I should have been drown in the rivers I found of token lost. And I should have been down when you made me insecure." Sophia smiles as she listens to Tommy sing. This was his element. He strums the guitar as if it was apart of him and he sang with such ease. "So break me down if it makes you feel right. And hate me now if it keeps you alright. You can break me down if it takes all your might. Because I'm so much more than meets the eye." Tommy has his eyes closed as he plays, his fingers move fluently over the guitar as if his very soul is playing. He played the guitar solo, the walls of the elevator making his music even better with the acoustics. "And I'm the one you can never trust. Because wounds are ways to reveal us. And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us. But what a waste of my time when the world we had was yours," Tommy picked up the speed and volume as the song got deeper into the soul. "So break me down if it makes you feel right. And hate me now if it keeps you alright. You can break me down if it takes all your might. Because I'm so much more than all your lies." Tommy puts his heart into every song he plays. "Hate me, break me down. So break me down if it makes you feel right. And hate me now if it keep you alright. So break me down if it takes all your might. Because I'm so much more than meets the eye."

"Wow, you're really good." Tommy stops playing as he looks over at Sophia.

"Thanks."

"How long have you've been playing?"

"Practically all my life. I started when I was old enough to walk. I always loved music and my mom… She was a musician. She taught me how to play."

"Is she…"

"My mom's not the type to stick around. She doesn't like being tied down, makes her feel as if she's trapped."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm over it." He moves and begins to pack up his guitar. "She left when I was ten. Haven't seen her since."

"What about your dad?"

"He and my uncle raised me on their own. Although, Merle does more harm than good sometimes." Tommy grins.

"Merle?"

"My uncle. He's more of a child than I am. It's probably better he's an uncle and not a father. Don't get me wrong he can be responsible and step up to the plate, he took care of my dad all his life, but he's not the best role model."

"And your dad?"

"He's always been the serious and responsible one. Merle says he's a stick in the mud, but I think Merle just has too much fun sometimes. We all grow up eventually."

"That's true. You sound like you're closed to them. Your uncle and your dad." Tommy moves and sits back beside Sophia.

"Yeah, I am. My dad's practically my best friend. We do everything together, well mostly everything…" He eyes flicker to his guitar.

"He doesn't like music?"

"He doesn't have an opinion one way or another. My uncle, he thinks I'm wasting my time playing at different gigs on the weekend. He isn't one to jump around the bush. He speaks his mind whether you appreciate it or not."

"And your dad… What does he say about it?"

"He doesn't say anything. Whenever my music is brought up he just nods and moves on." Sophia frowns as she looks at Tommy.

"Maybe he just is afraid to get your hopes up, but he also doesn't want to crush your dreams. Maybe he's afraid to have an opinion in case it ruins the choices you make and the path you chose."

"My dad isn't afraid of anything."

"You're wrong." Tommy glances over at her. "My mom always says a parent's greatest fear is their child's life."

"What about you? What are your parents like?"

"My mom and I are really close." Sophia smiles and Tommy can see the obvious love the girl has for her mom. "She'd do anything for me." Suddenly Tommy sees a deep pain fill her eyes. He wants to ask, but he also didn't want to pry.

"What about your dad?" A flicker of anger and hate fills her eyes before being replaced with a blank look.

"He and I aren't that close. He's kind of controlling. I left home the second I turned eighteen. Haven't looked back."

"Do you ever talk to them?"

"I talk to my mom every night."

"And your dad?" Sophia perps her lips and glares at the ground.

"I talk to occasionally." Tommy knows she's lying, but he isn't going to push the subject when she obviously doesn't want to talk more about it.

"Sorry, your date's ruined." Tommy suddenly says. Sophia just waves him off.

"Don't be. He was just some guy I worked with. Nobody really interesting."

"Then why go out with him?"

"You'd be surprised in a city like this how often a good guy comes along." Tommy didn't comment on that as he stared at the wall across from them. "What about you? I'm sure you got someone waiting at home for you."

"Nope, just my dad. I live an hour from here in a small town. Choices there are even slimmer. Everybody knows everybody in my town and there's only a handful of girls there that I actually like and most of them I think of as a sister more than anything more."

"That sucks." Tommy just shrugs.

"I'm not much into dating. I'm too busy."

"Doing what?"

"I work at my dad's… business." He didn't want to tell her that he worked at his dad's garage. He knew just by looking at her that she was a more upper-class girl if the shoes were anything to go by. They looked to be at least a hundred dollars.

"He has his own business."

"Uh, yeah. He started it up with his grandfather when he was only in his teens. Now that Norman passed away the business is all my dad's. My uncle helps out occasionally, but he has his own business."

"What kind of business do they do?" Tommy glanced away from her and stared at his jeans. They had a lot of holes in them and spots of grease was on them. He made okay money at the garage, he got by, but they were by no means rich.

"My dad runs a machinic shop and my uncle has his own carpenter's business." Tommy says quietly.

"My mom is unemployed and my dad works at stupid tempt job." Tommy glances over at Sophia with surprise on his face. "I only got to go to school because of scholarships. I got lucky with my GPA and school record."

"What do you do?"

"I work at a law firm. I had to work my way up very slowly. I'm just one of those lucky ones I guess." Tommy felt a bit better. This girl wasn't born into the life she now has, she worked hard for it just as Tommy's family did. "Still…" Sophia glances at him and gives him a kind smile. "I find it hard for someone like you to be single, busy or not." Tommy blushes and looks away. Tommy was oblivious to the attention women give him and whenever one did get bold enough to just flirt with him outright, he usually turned them down. Tommy was interested in one night stands or relationship that would just crumble. He wasn't waiting around for the one, but he also wasting his time if women that were by far not the one.

"I just figure when it's meant to be then fate will make it happen whether I want it to or not."

"You're not a relationship kind of guy?"

"It's not that… I just…" Tommy frowns. "I'm not really good with women."

"I think you're doing okay." Tommy snorts.

"We're trapped in an elevator and I'm trying to make sure you forget about that fact so you don't have a panic attack. If it was any other situation I'm sure I wouldn't even speak. I'm not much of a talker." Sophia shrugs.

"Like I said, I think you're doing okay." A beeping goes off, causing them both to look over at the elevator panel and see the lights coming back on.

"Looks like the power's back on." Tommy says as the elevator begins to descend again.

"Yeah, looks like it." Tommy stood up and held his hand out to Sophia, who took it and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. He moves and slips on his jacket before grabbing his guitar, while Sophia bends down and picks her heels and clutch back up. The doors open and the both of them walk out. He saw many people at the front doors, obviously complaining about the power outage.

"Looks like your date waited." Sophia and Tommy both look at a guy who was obviously dressed up for a date with flowers in his hand and a nervous look in his eyes.

"I really don't feel much like going on a date that will go nowhere." Sophia turns to Tommy. "Could you give me a ride home? I really don't want to have to take a taxi."

"I, uh, sure." Sophia smiles and takes his hands.

"Thanks, Tommy."


End file.
